shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryukami no Kiba
Ryukami no Kiba '(流神牙,Ryukami Kiba. Literally Meaning "Dragon God’s Fan") is depicted as an incredible large halberd rivaling the strength and size of Chizama. Its blade resembles that of a large double edged sword. Its pommel has a large, crescent moon like design. Due to its size Dalten is the only known man able to wield it effortlessly as it took at least three men to haul it around, whenever the noble who owned it before him. Abilities According to Dalten, this blade rather one of the more powerful among the O Wazamono grade swords. The reasons being that Dalten had resigned the whole blade unlike the previous owner had it just as a decoration in his home. Dalten is believed to have the blade to have "eaten" a devil fruit, but it is currently unknown to just what this devil fruit was. But aside for this power, the blade is incredibly durable and is strong. Also thanks to Dalten putting his own haki into the blade, he had made it nearly unbreakable. He is able to wield it with ease, even though it had took close to four men to carry it to the nobles home before. Whenever Dalten had come to steal the blade from the former owner, he commented that he was surprised and shocked to see that the boy could pick it up with one hand. While the noble himself couldn't even begin to think of lifting this blade and shocked him to find out at just how sharp the blade was. As for the devil fruit abilities that this blade had gotten through "eating" it, Dalten had revealed that he is able to use lighting based attacks and energy waves. He had confirmed that it was a devil fruit that allowed the user or in this case, Ryukami no Kiba to become like a light rod. It is able to attracted lighting and then whenever it strikes the blade. Dalten can point his blade and it will fire it out at his opponents or whomever he wishes. The devil fruit in question doesn't allow the blade to produce lighting, but rather to redirect it to whomever Dalten wishes. But rather one of the more dangerous uses of the powers is that with all of the lighting and such that it is firing. Is that Dalten is able to have a lighting storm come over the area that he is coming. It is believed to be a power of the devil fruit in question, he commented that this fruit made the user a giant lighting magnet. So as such he is able to attract lighting storms with its powers, but whenever he puts the seastone sheath over the blade these powers go away. As for the energy waves, he confirmed that by through the use of a dialhe had come across that allows him to take in energy and fire it out. But Dalten had commented that he would have never used a reject dial on his blade, as of now it is unknown to what kind of dial he has within his blade. Attacks *'Ryukami Tenka (流神点火, Literally Meaning "Dragon God's Lighting") the basic ability of the blade in general it is able to attract lighting to itself and once it had struck the blade, Dalten is able to point the blade to where he pleases and through a trigger word he fires it out of the blade. Dalten can also summon a thunderstorm and manipulate the lightning creating a number of lethal electric bolts that strike where the Ryukami no Kiba blade is pointed at. *'Heaven's Wrath'- Dalten seems to have an odd habit of sniping his blade around with one hand and often he becomes airborne for a few short seconds. But just enough to go up into the sky and get lighting into his blade. As such whenever he goes up into the air, by using Geppo he can stay in the air a little longer. After he gathers the lighting he needs, he will point his blade at his opponents and the lighting bolts will go at his opponents. *'Ryukami Enaji ' (流神エナジー, Literally Meaning "Dragon God's Energy") Through the use of an unique dial he had found, Dalten is able to have his blade take in and out energy from the surrounding area. He is able to release this energy in the forms of beams, waves and crescent shaped attacks through the blade itself. *'Tatsutsuchi' (辰槌, Literally Meaning "Dragon's Hammer") after taking in a large amount of energy from the area, the blade will begin to glow a bright red. As it glows as bright as it can, Dalten will slam his blade into the ground thus releasing the energy into a long and wide beam at his opponents. *'Tastunami' (辰波, Literally Meaning "Dragon's Wave") Dalten will slash his blade downward or upwards, to produce a wave of energy coming at his opponents. This often is done in a similar fashion to that of a Rankyaku wave. This wave has shown to have used to stop bullet and other fire arm attack, often it would explode on contact with another. **'Tastunami Barrage'- Dalten will spin in a circle pattern and release tastunami waves one after another going into all directions, this often adds more damage to these attacks. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Weapons Category:Polearm Category:Swords Category:Spear Category:Devil Fruit Weapon